


The Dangers of Office Supplies

by a_loquita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loquita/pseuds/a_loquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is distracted during a briefing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Office Supplies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://mrspollifax.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrspollifax**](http://mrspollifax.livejournal.com/) for the quick look, all remaining mistakes are my own.

  
Is it possible to get turned on by a pen?

Sam takes a breath, holds it for a second, and deliberately looks away from the object currently being fidgeted with by General O’Neill. It is now born into the long line of props—which one assumes began with little Jack’s first rattle—that have attempted to entertain but failed miserably at the task.

And not for the first time in her life, Sam wonders what it might be like to have that kind of unrelenting energy focused on her body.

Another deep breath.

Daniel throws Sam a look, but doesn’t miss a beat of his long-winded explanation of the layout of the grids at the excavation on P3X-073. Grids? He hasn’t even gotten to what they’ve unearthed yet.

It’s not like Sam, and that’s the thing that gets her every damn time. Most days, she functions without thinking or feeling much of anything when it comes to her commanding officer. She once felt that rush every time he looked at her, but she’s schooled it to the point that it comes up so rarely now, it almost shocks her when it does.

Shouting, “Still here!” And making jazz hands as if it’s a Broadway production.

Sam shakes her head and exhales, trying to turn away from these thoughts. Because it’s so unlike her to be this way about a man, especially after all these years, that it frightens her a little. It thrills her too. But she refuses to think about that.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

General O’Neill is getting really annoyed with Daniel now, and the pen is getting the brunt of it, against the wood of the briefing room table. Sam tries not to look, she really does. But the rhythm of movement, the slide of his fingers along—

Damn, she needs to get laid. This is embarrassing, even to her.

“Wrap it up, Daniel.”

General O’Neill’s voice startles her, pulling her back out of some dazed state. Daniel sighs, but flips through about a half dozen PowerPoint slides, until he lands on the one containing the summary.

Sam sucks in air, filling her lungs completely, and lets it out slowly.

A few seconds later, Daniel is finally finished, O’Neill orders him to look into the rest of the issues tomorrow, and dismisses them. Teal’c pulls himself up out of the chair with some sense of relief about him, though no physical sign of it is obvious, and Sam couldn’t explain how she knew if asked.

“Carter?”

“Hm?”

He holds something out. “Would you like to keep this?”

Sam reaches before actually thinking about it, just following orders. Until the moment that her fingers touch his, wrapped around the pen, and she gasps in realization.

There’s something just short of a smirk on his face as he turns toward his office, leaving her standing alone in the briefing room holding his pen.

Oh, yeah, still here.  
 

  



End file.
